


Mirror in the Sky

by Liza1031



Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [54]
Category: Glee
Genre: Family Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Emery Anderson-Hummel give her family a surprise visit.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059374
Kudos: 1





	Mirror in the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of Forever My Love

Emery has been living with her Uncle Sebastian for a few months now and has been doing so much better than what she was. She misses her family so much but is so grateful they let her move out with him and get away from all the chaos in the city.

When she returned home from school that Tuesday afternoon, she made herself a snack, did her homework, then waited for her uncle to come home from work to tell him what’s been on her mind.

Around 4:45pm, Sebastian walked into his apartment and called out to his niece that he was home. He found her sitting in the living room watching tv with a bowl of chex mix in her lap.

“Hi honey.” He says as he goes over the living room as well. “How was your day at school?”

“It was fine. How was work?” She asks.

“Crazy.” He replies. “What are you watching?”

“One Tree Hill.”

He nods and sighs while he loosens his tie, then sits back against the couch with his eyes on the tv. Emery felt it was now or never to talk to him.

She pauses the tv and places the bowl on the coffee table before turning to face her uncle.

“Uncle Bas. There’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you and I’m not sure if you’d be okay with it.”

All the color in his face vanished as he thought the worst, “Oh god please don’t tell me you’re pregnant?”

“What? No.” She laughs and shakes her head. “I’m not pregnant. I promise.”

He lets out a sigh of relief and sits up, “So what did you want to talk about?”

“Well,” She began and played with the hem of her shirt. “My, um, my parents’ anniversary is coming up this weekend and since I have a break from school, I-I was wondering if maybe we can fly to New York to see them?”

Emery looks up at Sebastian and he has on his signature Smythe face so she wasn’t sure what he was going to say.

“Emery,” She chewed on her lip anticipating his approval. “I think going to New York is a great idea.”

She let go a breath she didn’t know she was holding and flashed a small smile.

Sebastian then gets up, joining her on the couch she was sitting on.

“Sweetheart, you know I told you whenever you wanted to go home all you had to do was ask. I know you miss them and I see it everyday but you have been so strong being here. I think going to see your parents for their anniversary would be great.”

“Thank you.” Her voice cracks as she fights tears.

“Aww honey.” He engulfs his niece in a warm hug and rubs circles along her back. “Don’t cry.”

“I just m-miss them so much a-and I r-really m-miss my mom.”

“I know you do, Em, I know. It’s gonna be okay honey. I’ll look at flights and we can be on a plane by Friday morning, okay?”

“O-Okay.” She sniffles and Sebastian reaches behind her, grabbing some tissues. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” He smiles, watching her clean herself up. “It’s gonna be okay, Emery.”

“I know. I’m just a big baby.” She laughs causing her uncle to laugh with her.

“No you’re not. You have every right to miss your family. It’s understandable.” He tells her and keeps his arm around her. “Now. How about we go out for dinner tonight?”

“Okay.” She nods and Sebastian gives her one more squeeze then kisses her head before letting her go.

They both get up and go get changed so they can head out for dinner.

Emery felt a lot better talking to him about going to New York. She’s so excited to see her parents, especially Kurt. She misses his hugs and just being with her mom all the time. She knows this weekend is gonna be great.

Meanwhile across the country, Kurt was sitting at his desk at work, staring at a picture of Emery and Hayden when they were little. She had her arms around her little brother and they were smiling so hard at the camera. That was a fun day at the beach the family had.

Kurt misses her a lot and fell into a bit of a depression once she left but thanks to Blaine and their son, they helped him and as time went on he got better with her being away knowing it wasn’t going to last forever.

At five, he packed his bags to go home. He said bye to his co-workers and the receptionist before taking the elevator down to the main floor. He walked two blocks down the street getting to the express train and caught it on time.

When he got home, his son and husband were already there.

“Hi guys.” He says with a glum expression.

He was missing his daughter a little extra today and just wished he could hug her and never let her go.

“Hey honey.” Blaine smiles and greets his husband with a kiss. “Are you feeling okay?” He asks, obviously noticing something was off.

“Yeah.” Kurt sighs. “I’m just tired. I think I’m gonna go lie down for a bit.”

“Okay babe. Well if you need me, I’ll be out here.”

“Okay.” Kurt pecks Blaine’s lips then makes his way to their bedroom.

He changes out of his work clothes and into some lounge clothes then gets under the covers and begins to cry. He’s been trying to keep himself together for the sake of his husband and son, but it was hitting hard that Emery wasn’t there to share every victory with them. He cries into his pillow and just wishes she were with him. But people can’t always get what they want.

**\---**

Friday morning found Sebastian and Emery up to catch their flight to New York City. She was over the moon about seeing her parents, especially her mom. Her mommy that she misses dearly.

Kurt and Blaine have no idea she’s coming so this is going to be the surprise of a lifetime.

They made it to the airport right on time so they can go through security and get situated before their flight. Some people there had recognized her and she prayed that no one posted that she was seen in LAX because then her parents will know and suspect something.

When their flight was called, they got up and boarded the plane. They get to their seats and Emery sighs looking out the window knowing it was finally here. She was finally able to see her parents after not seeing them for months.

Sebastian and Emery fly into New York City and drive over to their apartment knowing they’d probably be having dinner around that time.

They approach the door and Emery takes a deep breath before bringing her hand up to knock.

Inside, Kurt, Blaine, and Hayden were sitting at the table talking about their day when they heard a knock at the door.

“Are you expecting someone?” Kurt asks his son.

“No. Are you?”

“Not that I know of.” Kurt shrugs and watches his husband get up to see who was at the door.

Blaine opens the door and gasps when he sees who’s standing there.

“Blaine? Who’s at the door?” Kurt asks as he gets up.

When he comes around the corner to the front door, he too gasps seeing his daughter standing before them with a big smile on her face.

“Surprise!”

Kurt screams and engulfs his daughter in a hug. As soon as she was in his arms, he began to cry and let all his emotions go.

“I can’t believe you’re here.” He sobs.

“I missed you guys so here I am.” Kurt squeezes her tighter then lets her go so she could say hi to her dad.

Blaine wrapped her in his arms and kissed the top of her head. He too was so happy she was here.

“What are you guys doing here?” Blaine asks.

“Well, Emery wanted to surprise you for your anniversary.”

“Yeah and I hope this was a good anniversary gift?”

“Aww baby. This is the best gift ever.” Kurt cries and hugs her again.

He then lets her go reunite with her brother who missed her like crazy since the last time he saw her.

Hayden brings in their bags and Kurt makes them plates of food letting them all eat dinner together.

As they sat at the table, Kurt just couldn’t take his eyes off his baby girl. She was actually sitting here before him and it boosted his mood to a thousand.

“So, how are you doing Em? Last time we spoke a few days ago.”

“I’ve been doing okay. I missed you guys, I mean you obviously knew that but Uncle Bas and I have been having a good time out west.”

“Yeah? I can tell you’ve gotten better. Seeing you in person and not on a screen really says a lot.”

“I know it probably doesn’t seem real but I’m here, mom.”

“I know, honey, I know. I’m so happy that you’re here.” Kurt says and grabs her hand. “We really missed you a lot Em.”

“I missed you guys too.”

**\---**

That night, Emery was back in her old room and laid on her bed that hasn’t been touched in months.

“You know I was starting to think you were never coming back.” Kurt says from where he stood in her door with his arms crossed over his chest.

“I’ll always come back home, mom. I just needed to get away for awhile.” She says as Kurt comes in and lays with her on the bed. She turns on her side and faces him. “What’s wrong mom?” She asks.

“Nothing.” He says and starts to fan his face as tears fill his eyes. “I promised myself I wouldn’t cry. I’m just so glad you’re here.”

“I’m glad I’m here too.” She says and wraps an arm around Kurt’s waist, pulling him closer to her. She then rests her head on his chest and lets him wrap his arms around her. “Thank you.” She mumbles quietly.

“For what, babe?”

“For letting me go and giving me a chance to have my own life.”

“We all knew you needed it and it was for the best, honey. But I’m glad you’re there and you’re getting better.”

She nods and sniffles, signaling that she was crying.

“You okay, Emery?”

“Yeah.” Her voice cracks as tears soak Kurt’s shirt. “It’s just been so hard not having you guys there with me. I mean, I know I needed this and I’m getting to a good place where hopefully I’ll be able to come back and not worry about anything.”

“I know sweetheart and we are so proud of you, you know that right?” He asks, playing with her hair and she nods. “Daddy and I are so proud of you for doing this and for being strong. I know it’s hard baby, believe me I know.”

She swallows and looks up at her mom with sadness written all over her face.

“There were so many times when I did something good in school or something amazing happened I couldn’t just go home and tell you right away. I have to wait with the time difference and can’t even hug you through the screen.”

“I know, daddy and I felt the same way. But both of us are so glad you’re doing better and that this is helping.”

“I am too, mommy.”

Kurt smiles and hugs his daughter closer to his body.

“I’m glad you came home to spend the weekend with us for our anniversary and you’re staying for the rest of the week too, Sebastian said?”

“Yeah, if that’s okay? I hope you and daddy didn’t have big plans.”

“Of course it’s okay. I already took the week off from work so I can spend it with you doing whatever you want, maybe even have a shopping spree or two.” He says and earns a smile from his daughter. “And we were just gonna go out to dinner but we can invite you and your brother with us. It’ll make it more special that way.”

“I’d like that and can’t wait to spend time with you.” She says.

Kurt smiles down at her and wipes her tears away then presses a kiss to her forehead. “I’m gonna head to bed and you should get some sleep too. You’ve had a long day.”

She nods and stifles a yawn.

“My point exactly.” Kurt chuckles. “Daddy and I are just across the hall if you need us and Uncle Bas is in the guest room.”

“Okay. Night mom.”

“Goodnight sweetheart.” Kurt gives her another kiss to the forehead then leaves her room.

Emery turns to her other side and sighs as she looks out at the city in front of her.

Kurt returns to his bedroom where Blaine was waiting for him.

“You seem to be in a better mood.” Blaine says watching his husband join him in bed.

“I’m just happy our baby is home for the week and that we’re going to get to spend time together as a family again.”

“I know what you mean, baby.” Blaine rolls to his side as his husband gets close to him. “It’s crazy my little girl is growing up. Her hand used to fit in mine, she would call me her hero, and was just a daddy’s girl now she’s becoming a wonderful young woman and I couldn’t be prouder of her.”

“She’s really changed and grown into such a great person, Blaine. Our little girl is growing up so fast.” Kurt adds.

“It’s crazy how time flies.”

“Tell me about it.” Kurt says and gives his husband a kiss before getting comfortable and falling asleep.


End file.
